


oh why hello there

by EasyPeasyPanic



Series: all of my founders era fics [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But as a lesbian? Please Izuna's a new kind of disaster, Drabble, Everyone's done with izuna's shit except for madara (who'd just like a nap), F/F, Genderbending, Implied tobi/madara, Izuna is a disaster in general, Pining, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyPeasyPanic/pseuds/EasyPeasyPanic
Summary: If Izuna would just woman up and talk to her crush herself, this would be a whole different situation.If she would stop trying to get help from the idiots around her, this would be so much easier. And if she would stop walking into tea pots, maybe she'd have a chance.But stalking works too.
Relationships: Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Series: all of my founders era fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	oh why hello there

* * *

Izuna slings herself onto Tobirama's desk. 

Her sleeves hang heavily against her wrists, the mixture of cold water and hot tea dragging them down into an uncomfortable, warm _mess._

Izuna greets her rival (and former enemy) with a charming smile and a wave of tea-soaked sleeves. "Tobirama, are you here often?"

There's no smile on the man's face nor any faux expressions of sympathy (or kindness or pity). The Senju tilts his head, sharply slanted red eyes peering at her and his lips turned into a familiar grimace. 

"In my office?"

Izuna rolls her eyes, "Nevermind. We had our pretend pleasantries. I'm here to offer you a...deal." She offers, crossing one leg over the other. 

Her smile is wicked and far too teeth-y for her thin lips. (If she were a boy, it would be charming. But for a girl, it makes her look like her mouth is missing lips.)

"No."

"No?" She echoes, eyes narrowing. "You didn't even let me say it." 

"I imagine it has something to do with my cousin, and because of that, I refuse. Do your own courting." Tobirama sets aside his brush, and leans back in his chair. He looks far too pleased with himself. "News travels fast. Anija told me how you walked straight into a tea house and into a poor worker while staring at Touka."

Oh _Kami_. Of course news traveled fast. Izuna huffed, jumping to her feet and slamming her hands onto the desk. 

"It was an accident!" She cried out, a nasty mixture of fury and humiliation. Mostly humiliation. "It-- it wasn't like that. I just, look, I need you to talk me up to her? Tell her how strong I am. Tell her how brave and devilishly beautiful, and how I could wrestle a dragon if I wanted to. C'mon, Tobirama, help a girl out."

But he raises an eyebrow at her, "And why would I do that?"

"You owe me. You know, for actually _stabbing_ me? Through a lung? I still can't fight as full strength anymore because, oh you know, all the scar tissue." Izuna spits out, although it hasn't bothered her in a while. It had been a fair fight, and Izuna had been far too arrogant, and war is war. 

Still, it comes in handy. 

"You can't use that same thing forever." Tobirama argued, sitting up. He huffed like _he_ was the one that had accidentally walked straight into a waitress and got a whole kettle of boiling tea dumped on him. And then got a whole pitcher of cold water splashed on him by another frantic waitress. "It isn't fair. It was a battlefield, and we were enemies at the time." 

She scoffs, "I was trying to be civil, Tobi. I was trying to just guilt you into it." Izuna tells him, lips twisting into a familiar smirk. The same one that she'd worn right before Tobirama struck her down, right before she killed her first enemy, right before she learned the Fireball Jutsu. "But I can and _will_ ruin your sex life, if you don't help me."

"Excuse me?" He stood up, face-to-face with her. Well, not really, he was much taller than Izuna. But she stood on heeled shoes and her pride always made her feel much taller (what was left of it). "What do you mean?"

"One pretend nightmare and a couple of tears will get you booted out of my brother's bed faster than you'll be able to untie your yukata. And I can stay as long as I want, for months if I cry hard enough." Izuna threatens, although it really is an idle threat. It's true, of course, Madara would absolutely let Izuna sleep in his bed for as long as she wanted if she claimed to have a nightmare, but she wouldn't do that to him. 

Madara was a much more prickly asshole when he hasn't gotten laid. 

"You wouldn't." Tobirama falters, hesitating slightly. His eyebrows furrow and his hands fidget with the scrolls littering the desk. There are some on the floor where Izuna knocked them off when she got back up off his desk. 

"Wouldn't I?"

No, probably not. If Madara found out, he'd probably throttle her and throw her in a freezing lake. _Again._

Tobirama doesn't call her bluff however. There's a whole range of emotions going on, and Izuna can _feel_ the heat from his brain overworking trying to figure out a way to outsmart Izuna. But in the end, the idea of losing his bed to her finally overpowers everything else, and he drops back down to his seat. 

He gives her an irritated stare. 

"You can't do this yourself?"

"I walked into a pot of hot tea because I saw her smile, so _no_. Now, remember your lines. Flaming hot, literally and figuratively. Great personality. Oh, and could definately wrestle a dragon." 

Tobirama actually slammed his hands against his own face. A resounding _smack_ echoed throughout the room. Izuna flinched, just at the sound. That definately hurt.

"Fine." He muttered into his hands. "Just _fine_."

**_____ **

The absolute first thing that Izuna does is stab her sword straight through her and Madara's favorite practice dummy. 

Her Mangekyō Sharingan swirls dangerously around, and wisely everyone leaves her alone. Except for one idiot. 

Her older brother. 

"It wasn't that funny. I mean, I laughed, but I didn't laugh very hard." Madara comforts, putting a kunai straight through the dummy's head. It's dressed up in an old hakama and long brown wool for hair and two shiny button eyes. It looked a little suspiciously like Hashirama.

Izuna made it herself.

"I am a kunoichi!" Izuna bursts out, just to hide her own embarrassment. "One of the best fucking shinobi we have in this whole village! I go toe to toe with that... _that_ stupid Senju and his stupid white hair and his stupid red eyes--"

"Your Sharingan is red."

"Shut up, Aniki." Izuna heaves her blade out of the straw and wood, yanking it backwards. Her hair fell lazily in front of her eyes, and she blew it away. "But for some reason, I'm running into tea shops? It's ridiculous. I am not this person. I'm...I'm strong!"

"So strong, Izuna. So strong." Madara drawls out, sarcastic. "And so noble and smart and beautiful and--

"Don't be an ass. Those are all true, but you aren't using the right tone." Izuna chews on her lip, letting her eyes fade back to black before they start a pressure headache that would take a week to get rid of. "She's just so _pretty_ , Aniki. And her muscles-- I'd let her snap my neck with her thighs."

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Madara groaned, mockingly covering his ears. He yanked his sister's hair, and she huffed. "Which Senju was it again?"

" _Touka_."

Madara snorted, "Her? Tobirama's always hanging around her with. She's foul-mouthed and has a temper. You two were a match made in Heaven." He stops, tilting his head. "Isn't she like six years older than you?"

Izuna sighed dreamily, "Yes." She cooes, already planning out her entire life with the Senju woman. Touka was the older kind of beauty, all sharp curves and muscled body. Toned and strong, and with the most beautiful maroon lips and grey eyes that made Izuna want to melt into a puddle and let the older woman do whatever she wanted to her. Everywhere that Izuna was too short, too soft, too thin, Touka was the opposite. She was tall and broad and had high cheekbones that made Izuna want to kiss each one.

Touka had a sharp tongue, a witty attitude, and could _easily_ punch Izuna in the face if she chose to. And Izuna would praise every blow. One flex of her arms could probably send her into a full on seizure, because her brain would overload worse than Tobirama. 

Madara sighed _very very_ loudly. "Fuck who you want to fuck, Izuna, you're a grown woman." He snorted loudly, shaking his head. "But watch out for tea shops and poor waitresses, and for Indra's sake, just tell her."

"And if she rejects me? I'll have to kill myself in shame. No, I'll just die. _Immediately_ ." Izuna gives him a blank stare. This was _not_ like it was with Madara and Tobirama. They had Hashirama's bumbling to thank for their relationship. It wasn't difficult for the Hokage to send them on missions together, to force them into the same room with convienently placed chocolates and rose petals. Locked in a room with vines and a picnic basket and Hashirama's very loud encouragements and silk robes and sweet smelling oil. 

It was a match made by Heaven and Hashirama. 

Nothing could stop that idiot. 

Izuna's eyes are wide, "Look, Aniki, you love me, don't you?"

Madara frowns, arms crossing. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he took a step back. 

"What do you mean?"

"You love me unconditionally, don't you?"

The suspicion never fades from her older brother's face, and Izuna _knows_ just from the look that he can already tell what's going on through her thick head. Madara can always tell what she's thinking or feeling, _but_ the advantage was, Izuna always got whatever it was that she wanted. 

(Call it the advantage of having dead siblings, but Madara was far too soft on Izuna for the sole reason of her being the last one still living. Izuna felt bad, sometimes, for using it to her advantage, but she _also_ didn't remember her other brothers so it didn't feel wrong to do it.)

"I guess." Madara sniffs, trying to act bored and huffy about the whole situation, but he fails. His eyes soften significantly and he puts aside his training weapons. "Just spit it out, Izuna."

 _"You_ can convince Hashirama that he needs to set us up the same way he did with you and that other idiot."

Madara lifts an eyebrow, hands on his hips. "And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked, tilting his head. "He hasn't exactly forgave you for calling Mito fat when she was pregnant, or when you accidentally burned down Senju Park."

"Your tree friend would deny true love over an accidental forest fire?" 

"You don't accidentally light a park on fire."

"Well they didn't need a whole park, now did they?" Izuna huffed, unashamed. "But that's not the point. You know that giant _loves_ love, and I'm sure he wants a respectable woman for his cousin."

"And _you're_ respectable?"

" _Aniki_."

"Fine, I'll talk to him." Madara waved her off in amusement, patting her shoulder. He gave her a small smile, and she couldn't fight the smile off her face either. "But maybe you should cry. He always breaks when people cry. He's very emotionally fragile."

Izuna scoffs, "My tears make my hair stick to my face. I'll look stupid, it just isn't worth it, what if Touka sees?" She gives Madara a soft punch to the shoulder. And then melts into a hug that he offers with an extended arm. "Just make it happen, please, Aniki."

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Just today, or in general?"

"Izuna, shut the hell up."

**_____ **

Izuna is _not_ stalking. 

She isn't. 

If anyone caught her crouched in a tree branch, hidden by leaves and a genjutsu, well they'd have a mouthful of fire spit at them because this was her business.

It's just that it's been a week, and nothing's worked properly yet. Hashirama hasn't exactly offered his assistance until Izuna apologizes to Mito, but she's not going to because she didn't actually call the Uzumaki woman fat. 

She said, "Ah, I bet the baby's going to be _very big_ and healthy!" Which had somehow translated into calling Mito huge, which she had been for such a slender woman, but it was _not_ said to be rude or mean. If Izuna was going to insult Mito, she would've insulted her choice in husband. 

And Tobirama's compliments in Izuna's favor haven't seemed to have worked either because Touka still didn't give her more than a passing glance. They rarely had the opportunity to speak, and it was beyond frustrating. And so Izuna was back to pining. 

Not _stalking._

Pining. And hoping. And observing. It was like when her mother would force her into admiring Great Aunt Hikari's art, always saying beautiful things were made to be observed. 

Izuna lays leisurely on a branch, admiring the older woman as she trained. She's tall and slender, just a figure of pale skin and long hair that was loose. Shoulder length dark hair held back by an arrangement of hair pins, not correctly placed or elegantly done, but it pushes the hair from her eyes. Though she has lines by her eyes and her mouth, they do little to make her beauty lessen with age.

Oh for Indra's sake, Izuna was absolutely enamored. Those _muscles_. She adjusted on the branch, sprawled out, hand against her cheek as she watched the woman train. This was a secluded area, surrounded by this field and a denser forest to the east. 

Dressed in a hakama, Senju Touka easily flowed through her kata in the same elegance as a dancer.

Her hands balled into _fists_ . She strikes the air, once, twice, and her leg twists backward spinning her the other direction. Her one palm juts out to the side, and she twists her other arm to the left, slender fingers pushed outwards. It's complicated, sure, but every movement looked _practised_ and thoughtful and easy for her. Izuna has half a mind to memorize the sight with her Sharingan. 

A heavy gust of hot wind blew. Chakra. A jutsu? The trees _shook_ and trembled, some creaking to the side. The wet grass blew up on the wind, and Izuna's loose hair tie flew out of her thick black hair. It landed on the ground beside of Touka, and Izuna _cursed._ She moves to run, to try to grab it out before the Senju saw it and realized she had an audience, but Touka moves _quicker_. 

The woman strolled over to it, picking it up and glancing around. Izuna chokes, her heart _stopping_ in her chest. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ She turns away, no longer keen to hide behind her Genjutsu, and _sprints_ desperately back to her clan house as fast as she could. 

(Oh Kami, she swore felt eyes on the back of head.)

**_____ **

Madara blinks away his tiredness as his nap ends abruptly, to his little sister sitting directly on his legs. He yawns, rubbing the blurriness away (which isn't easy considering his shit eye sight), and she frowns at the small mirror in her hand. 

"Izuna, get off my legs and off my couch." 

She very much does not listen. But when has she ever? In the entire twenty six years of her life, when has she ever stopped what she was doing and went 'hmm, today would be a good day to decide to respect and obey my wise, handsome older brother'. No, no, Izuna would prefer to see Madara on the brink of absolutely tearing his hair out in frustration and greying far too early for comfort. 

"It has to be my face, right?" Izuna moans, angling to mirror to examine every feature she had. "I saw her today at the market-- don't start with me, it was an accident this time-- and I said hello. And she just _smirks_ at me and walks away. Who does that? Is it _me_? How do I look, Madara?"

Madara squints, but he doesn't actually know what the hell she's talking about. In his sleep-boggled mind, it isn't coming together into a coherent thought. There isn't anything special about his sister's face, not anymore than usual. 

Black eyes, long black hair tied in a low ponytail, messy bangs that framed her face. Not too tall and not too short, and well, she was wearing that purple yukata with those stupid little beetle designs stitched onto it that she found on a trip to Aburame territory and kept. It's too short for her, and too tight, but she wears it anyway. 

(Probably because it gets on Madara's nerves.)

But there wasn't anything wrong with the way she looked. 

"Madara, _Madara_ , Aniki." Izuna says seriously, getting off the couch Madara was lying across. He wiggles his numb legs, yawning and stretching his arms some. She kneels on the floor beside him, scooting closer to where his head is so comfortably on the pillow. 

"Hmm?" He mumbles tiredy. He blinks himself away, trying not to rub his eyes because he's going to lose what tiredness he has left

"Am I ugly?" She asks him. 

Madara blinks again at her. Of all the stupid questions to ruin his nap for-- 

"I think so." He answers. 

**_____ **

This is pathetic." Tobirama notes, looking far too smug. Izuna gave him a withering stare, willing him to burst into flames without her having to use chakra. Unfortunately, it doesn't happen because when has anything ever been in her favor?

"This is _not_ pathetic. It's romantic." Izuna mutters bitterly, still hidden behind the cloth sign of the local BBQ shop. "Did you tell her? It's been two weeks? Did you tell her I was pretty-- well, mostly? That I can lift two hundred pounds with one arm? I can cook too, that's wife material."

"You're already thinking of marriage?" Tobirama rolled his eyes, turning his gaze onto his cousin as she strolled down the street. Beside her was another cousin, although Izuna had no idea what his name was exactly, and they were talking. Her shirt was sleeveless, and her hair was put up into a top knot today. 

(And if Izuna had been paying better attention, she might have noticed it was _her_ hair tie in the Senju woman's hair.)

"Aren't you?" Izuna retorted, moving when the two Senju were an appropriate twenty feet in front of them, down the road. Like a true shinobi, all stealth. "Thinking of marrying my brother?"

"Of course, but I'm actually dating your brother. You're stalking my cousin."

Izuna sighed dreamily, "Am I? I like to think of this as a romantic following." But that didn't even sound right to her own ears, and it was kind of pathetic. 

But she'd be damned before she ever let Tobirama know that. 

"I even have two cats at home. She'd get a wife _and_ kids. I'm the complete set. She just needs to acknowledge my existence. I'd even take being strangled if she doesn't immediately like me. I can start off kinky." 

Tobirama _spit_ out his drink, and it sprayed across the back of a vendor's head. The woman whirled around, shouting and swinging, and he stumbled out an apology. Izuna kept going without him, fighting down a smirk, keeping her eyes trained on Touka's back. It shouldn't be allowed, no woman should be allowed to look like _that_. Izuna would happily die being smothered in her thighs, if given the chance. 

"You-- I can't stand you." 

"Oh, like you wouldn't say the same about my brother-- no, actually, that's where I draw the line. I don't want to think about you two in bed." Izuna made a show of slapping her head, like she was trying to force the thought out. In reality, she truthfully _was_ trying to. She would wash her head out with soap and boiling water, later. "Oh shit, look I lost track of her. Can't you ever just not be a problem, Tobirama?"

"Me?" He repeats. "You're the one that won't just tell her you like her. Ask her on a date for Kami's sake." Tobirama rubbed his head where that vendor had assaulted him, frowning. "Izuna, do us _all_ a favor and woman up."

"I wish I had _stabbed_ you in the lung." Izuna mutters, under her breath. (But also convienently loud enough for her rival to hear.)

Tobirama gave her an amused smile, "I should've picked something more fatal."

"One more word, and I'll need my big brother tonight, bastard. And tonight is the only free night off together you two have this week, right?"

What Tobirama says next isn't suitable for anyone's ears other than Izuna's, and she's actually so impressed (and shocked) that she lets it slide. 

**_____ **

"I'll put 1000 ryo on it happening in the next two days." Hashirama says, slamming the money down with the widest smile in the world. It was so bright and shiny that Madara thought he might have stolen the sun right out of the sky and chewed it up. 

Madara takes a sip of his lukewarm tea, wincing at the lack of real warmth, and setting aside the scrolls he was reading. "What are you trying to bet on now?" He asked, counting out the money. Even if it was something stupid, Madara had his eye on a new falconing glove and it cost a good bit for a master crafter with leather. 

And Hashirama was actually famous for almost always losing his bets and staking way too much money on them. As his best friend, Madara generally feels it's in Hashirama's best interest for him to take as many bets as he can. So Hashirama will learn to stop by his consquences, always losing his money to Madara. It's the right thing to do. 

"Touka and Izuna." Hashirama said confidently. "It'll happen in two days. I'm sure. It's been two weeks, it has to end."

Madara considers it, already fishing around in his own purse to see if he had that much on him. He almost felt bad, betting money on his little sister's happiness, but that little shit has also been giving him absolute hell for _years_. So he should get something out of it, right?

He puts his money down too. 

"I'll take your bet. I'll say another week before anything happens. They haven't even spoken to each other yet."

Hashirama shrugs, wiggling his eyebrows. "No, I think two days before Touka gets tired of playing this whole cat and mouse." He looks like he knows something that Madara doesn't, which irritates the Uchiha, but he lets it go for now. He's going to be making easy money without any extra effort and he's going to get Izuna out of his hair in a week. It's a win entirely for Madara, no matter what his best friend knows. 

Hashirama is pretty specifically always wrong on bets, no matter what it is that he bets on. Which is why Mito closed all gambling shops to him, having gone to each one in a ten mile radius in a pregnant rage, and basically destroying what little manhood those owners had. Nobody would gamble with him. 

For good reason. If Hashirama bet the sky would be blue, he'd go outside and find it to be grey without a forecast for rain at all. If he bet it would be sunny and warm, there would be a snow storm. 

"Are we betting those two getting together, or Touka-san losing her temper and punching my sister?"

A week sounds about right, either way. 

Hashirama thinks it over, tilting his head. He puts his chin on an open palm, humming. 

"We'll leave it open ended," He says wisely. "It's really a toss up."

**_____ **

"Why aren't you following me today?"

Izuna blinks up at the figure in front of her, nursing her fifth glass of plum wine. She's given up on the whole situation, deciding she's just going to die alone. 

Grow old and grey and wrinkled in the arms of her imaginary bride and a cup of wine, and adopt a couple more cats. Saki and Sake, her two current cats, would be delighted for more company to torment her with. Alone, surrounded by cats, withered and old with grey hair. Until she eventually passed away in her bed, half-finished with her drink and nobody ever finds her sad, old body because she didn't have anyone. Which was perfectly fine because the sixty two cats would take of her body when they ran out of food and found meat right there on her bones. 

A toast to that. 

"Are you too drunk to understand me?"

"Just, uh, tipsy--" Izuna finally turns her attention to whoever was talking to her, putting her drink down and dismissing her sad future plans. And then she promptly chokes on the sip she was swallowing when grey eyes met hers in a smug stare. "Oh shit."

Senju Touka easily slips into the seat beside her, raising her hand to the bartender. "Sake, leave the bottle." And then she threw a handful of coins onto the counter. Izuna just sits there dumbfounded, having been finally spoken to after two and a half weeks of romantic following and blackmail and begging _and_ finding out that she was ugly. 

"Oh shit." Izuna repeats, at a loss for words. She blinks down at her drink, and then rubs her eyes furiously. "I'm drunk. I'm so drunk. Are you actually here?"

Touka snorts, "I can tell." She gives the Uchiha a sultry look, taking a quick drink. "And I'm about to be. So, let's get this over with, Uchiha." She leans forward, grasping Izuna's chin tightly. "You didn't follow me today. I almost worried, but then I remembered you can fight dragons with your bare hands." Her smirk is far too close to Izuna's and far too hot on her face. 

Izuna's stupid drunken brain has stopped working entirely. Her mind actually breaks. She's dying, and she doesn't even have her cats to feed. 

"I--I--"

"Gave up?" Touka looks just like a falcon about to swoop in for the rodent. She brushes her thumb across Izuna's pink lower lip, and the Uchiha lets out a cross between a squeak and a moan. "On me? Already? You don't appreciate a good chase. Impatient." 

"You're fucking pretty." Izuna stumbles out, going through her mental checklist of things she was going to say to woo the Senju. "And you could kick my ass, I think."

"Oh sure." Touka tilts her head, examining every inch of Izuna's face. Her fingers are rough and calloused from her shinobi upbringing, but so are Izuna's so it'll be a perfect match. "You'd put up a good fight, so maybe not. You are Uchiha Izuna, and you've given my bouncing baby cousin trouble for years."

"I'd let you punch me!"

Touka snorts. Loudly. 

"I might later. But for tonight, we're going to drink and talk. And tomorrow, sober, we'll go out for dinner. My treat, because it's our first date." Touka's hands tighten against Izuna's cheeks and jaw. She's so close that Izuna could almost _feel_ the brush of maroon lips on her own, and she wants nothing more than to slam into her for that kiss. The kiss Izuna has been _dreaming_ of. 

"Okay." She whispers back. Her cheeks burn and she's sure her face is brighter than Mito's hair. "Okay, that sounds great, okay."

"We'll get to sparring on the second date." Touka continues, and she's so _close_ that her breath is sending chills down Izuna's spine. "And then maybe go to my house, after?"

Izuna's nearly hypervenilating, bobbing her head dumbly. Her brain, however, isn't coming back anytime soon. Not today, not for the rest of her entire life. 

"Okay." She says dumbly. 

Touka lets go of her face, pouring herself a drink. "Okay." The Senju said back, and then she smirked. "And try to stop following me. I heard that tea shop has banned you for life."

Izuna sputters out, "Shut up!"

**_____ **

  
  


(With his money and Madara's in hand, Hashirama proudly marches into his office, just to find his cousin sitting at the desk. 

The kunoichi holds out an open palm, and Hashirama gives her a cut of the winnings for her participation. 

"Thank you." He said, earnestly. But his older cousin doesn't look amused, and she leans back in his seat, counting it out. 

"I was going to ask her out anyway, so I didn't mind helping." Touka replied, giving him a sharp stare. "But don't you think it's in bad taste to pay me to do it on a specific day _just_ for you to win a bet." 

Hashirama groans, tugging at his hair. "It had to end! There was a formal complaint lodged against Izuna-chan by two different tea houses! And then I had Tobirama breathing down my back about it, and there was something about dragons, and Madara asked me to set you guys up and--" He stops, giving off a depressed aura, ducking down. "I never win any of my bets, Touka!"

"I'm well aware, and so is your wallet and your wife." 

Hashirama shrugged, "If I was going to fix this problem, I might as well have gotten something out of it!" He grins, looking far too pleased with himself. "Now Izuna-chan is _your_ problem! No take backs, I think Madara is already changing the locks at his house."

Touka rolls her eyes. 

"You boys are so dramatic." She mutters, pocketing her bribe. It was pay for tonight's date.)

* * *

  
  



End file.
